1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to components for a vehicle door and, more particularly, to a door module for supporting a plurality of components for easy installation and mounting onto a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of door assemblies, such as a tailgate door casting, various components are mounted onto the door. Such components may include, for example, a tailgate windshield wiper motor and associated blade. The motor is mounted directly on the tailgate door of the vehicle. Further, to provide a center high mounted stop light as is required by law, a light housing is mounted onto the door. The light housing receives several incandescent or LED devices, and is a separately molded housing mounted directly onto the door using a plurality of screws. When the light bulbs burnt out, they would have to be replaced and such maintenance was dependant upon the useful life of the light bulbs.
The door locking and unlocking mechanisms and linkage was oftentimes expensive and complex. The latch linkage recently has included an electrical actuator which actuates the linkage to unlock the door in response to a mechanical actuation of a door handle. In general, the mechanical latch linkage and electrical actuator would work using a traditional mechanical fork bolt. The unlatch function is achieved when the integrated motor is energized. Motor actuation is achieved when the operator actuates an electrical switch. This signal input is processed through a logic device, such as a microprocessor. Outside inputs to this device instruct whether the tailgate is locked or unlocked. If deemed unlocked, the latch motor is activated.
Unfortunately, the plurality of components which were assembled and mounted onto the door were typically separately shipped to the assembly plant where the components were each separately mounted onto the door. Thus, for example, the incandescent light assembly, windshield wiper motor, door unlock and lock linkage and electric actuator and the like would all be separately mounted directly onto the door. After these components were separately shipped to the assembly plant. Various other components would also be separately mounted onto the door, such as a license plate light socket assembly and/or cargo bay light socket assembly.
Another problem with the prior art systems is that they typically required numerous skilled assemblers to assemble and mount the various pieces onto the door of the vehicle.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can facilitate reducing the assembly time and reduce the manufacturing and assembly steps required during the manufacture and assembly of a door of a vehicle.